


So now your Million dollar baby, or some shit?

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Ending, Getting Back Together, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian joins a boxing gym with Debbie, Also Mickey he may threaten some guy, Debbies Boyfriend, Takes place during summer, post 5x12 (back together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So now your Million dollar baby, or some shit?

 

~~~  
Ian first got the idea after he walked his younger sister Debbie to her gym.  
He had currently quite at The Fairy Tale, even though it paid good money Mickey had said he hated his boyfriend being naked in front of the people  
Actually what he said was “If I have to watch some *Hard Candy mother fuckers try to touch your ball sack I’m going to go fucking homicidal “  
Mickey had actually beat some guys car window in with his fist, he had followed the guy out and watched him get in the car then ran up on him and started going ballistic  
Ian was surprised his tattoos wear unharmed  
Ian currently didn’t have a job (Mickey insisted he take time for him to get adjusted to his medication, he would much rather him make the money while Ian stayed home and play house wife “you can such my dick as I get home, or some shit” Mickey said with a cheeky smile ) He had pent up energy he used to clean and bleach the houses but, Mickey was at work during the day and Yevgeny was being watched for by Mandy or Svetlana and he had run out of things to do.  
Ian brought his old red boxing gloves from the Gallagher household and when Mickey got up for work, Ian would get up make his ghetto husband/boyfriend coffee, eggs and pancakes and feed Yevgeny (if they had custody that week which involved an awkward Svetlana dropping the baby off with them then muttering in Russian how crazy redhead should be locked up in crazy people jail, forgetting Ian could in fact understand her perfectly, then Mickey would slam the door in her face)  
He would kiss him good bye and then get ready  
He like boxing, it reminded him of that summer Mickey would help him set up an obstacle cores for the army and he would run laps while Mickey helped; Which translated to him drinking MD 20/20 and smoking Marlboro’s while shooting rounds from his hand gun  
“wow you got good form” Ian stopped what he was doing, breathing hard he turned around to see the boy Debbie was crushing on, he thought she said they were dating or something, he couldn’t remember his name  
“uh yeah I guess” he wiped his brow, waiting for him to make a point or say something so he could get back, he liked to keep a even pace going and he was breaking his vibe  
“so what you training for, world heavyweight or something?” he smiled, trying to be friendly Ian assumed  
“Um, no, just excising” Ian could See Debbie walking over  
“hey so you met my brother, Ian” Debbie obviously was wondering why her boyfriend stopped whatever they were doing to pay attention to her redheaded brother  
“Ian, well so you later “ he said smirking and walking away with Debbie, who frowned  
Ian shrugged and kept boxing “44, 45, 46-“  
“so your million dollar baby or some shit?” Mickey said ,smoking a cigarette, as Ian was stepping out of the shower,  
Mickey liked the sit on the toilet and talk to Ian while he showered, he said its cause he was bored but he just like being close to him and needing to be able to hear him even from behind the plastic curtain  
“not exactly, just gives me something to do while you’re at work” turning off the nozzle he opened the shower curtain and got out, causing Mickey to stair, appreciating the naked wet flesh. Ian walked to the bed room and got the towel off the bed where he left it and covered up  
“why don’t you just come with me to the alibi?”  
The sight of all those men walking in while he knew they were heading up stairs for a rub n tug, all those old guys getting a happy ending while he played pool  
“uh yeah no thanks”  
“hey, why don’t you uh..drop that towel , fire crotch” Mickey said, walking closer, putting his hands on his lovers hips  
“Mmm come on?” Mickey said kissing his wet soap smelling shoulder, Ian smiled and turned to kiss him when the doorbell rang  
“what? nO! “ Mickey cried as Ian went to answer it  
```  
Debbie and Carl were sitting at the Milkovich table, Ian had made lunch for them, his siblings had suddenly decided to come visit their brother at his place. Ian didn’t mind but Mickey who had retired to the bedroom to sulk, seemed too, “we were supposed to be fucking” he grumbled, a cigarette hung by his lips  
They all were eating tuna sandwiches when Debbie said suddenly “you have to quite boxing” Carl looked at her like he knew what was about to happen  
“why Debs, did I do something wrong” Ian frowned, sitting his sandwich down and whipping his mouth  
“yeah, -“ but Carl cut her off “her boyfriends got a crush on you” “CARL!” punching the younger Gallagher in the arm  
Ian heard the bedroom door swing open and Mickey in sweatpants and Ians grey muscle shirt came out “ Repeat what you just said”  
Ian sighed “Mickey Im sure that’s not –“  
“Oh Yeah he does ! Debs told me how he drools over you while you’re boxing and he talks about you when they’re alone HEY!” Debbie punched him again this time harder  
Mickey folded his arms over his chest and Ian could see the vein in his neck “that Mexican or Puerto whatever kid that hangs around the house sometimes?” he said, scratching his chin with his thumb  
“yeah that’s the one”  
Mickey seemed to nod to himself, “alright, Ian get your stuff, were taking a quick trip”  
“Mickey! “ but Mickey was already pulling his shoes on, Carl looked way too excited “Cool is Mickey gonna beat up Debbies boyfriend?” he liked seeing his brother in law fighting, Carl also thought that Mickey was cooler than anyone he knew  
“Maybe” Mickey said lasing his shoes  
“NO! Mickey come the fuck on, he’s a damn teenager”  
“Debs come on you don’t want Mickey to beat up—“  
“he can do whatever he wants, Humpf” she said, crossing her arms angrily  
“see, were all good?” Mickey said liking he got Debbies permission to punch her boyfriends teeth in  
He already was walking out the door so Ian had no choice but to follow after him, looking at his siblings “thanks a lot guys”

Mickey was crossing the street with the three Gallagher siblings in toe, all the way there Ian tried to talk Mickey into walking back but Mickey just ignored him and kept walking  
Carl just chanted shit like “Yeah! He’s probably gonna beat the crap outa him huh!?”  
“HEY, YOU YEAH YOU COME HERE” Mickey saw the dark skinned boy as he was entering the boxing gym, turning around  
“Uh do I know you?” but upon seeing Ian, Debbie and the other younger boy who was their brother he paused; Mickey caught up and as Ian ran close Mickey punch the guy in the gut  
“JESUS CHRIST MICK!”  
Mickey grabbed the boy by the hair “so you been checking out the redhead over there, who happens to be your girls brother I might add”  
Debbie stood there and folded her arms “Yeah! He’s my brother; don’t act like I don’t see how you practically check out his butt when he’s training”  
Mickey turned around, still holding his hair “Oh really? Your checking out his ass now? You queer? You wanna fuck him? hm?” he said punching him again, Carl saying “Cool!”  
Ian ran forword “Jesus mickey stop stop!” he said pushing Mickey back, the boy dropping to his knees coughing  
Mickey turned around and walked away for a moment, laughing but it wasn’t a haha laugh more like a Im going to kill you laugh  
He came back as Ian was helping him up, pointing a tattooed finger at him, jabbing the air for reference ,“You EVER check my boyfriend out again I’ll track you down to your house, tie you to your fucking bed and light it on fire, you hear me?” the boy just nodded his head said yes  
“good now leave” Mickey said and he did, not even looking at Debbie  
“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Carl said , acting like he just watch a UFC match, Debbie looked satisfied but Ian ran his hands over his face “Oh my God Michael”  
Mickey stopped mid-smoke and looked at his redheaded lover, Ian never used his given name unless he was seriously angry at the brunette, not even Mandy called him by that name “what?” but Ian sighed angrily “I cant I just cant right now” He stormed inside without looking at Mickey, Debbie followed  
“Just let him cool off, I mean you guys are in love he can’t stay mad at you forever?” Carl said, Mickey bite his lip, crap  
Mickey smoke a few more cigarettes before going into the gym, spotting Ian at the back, punching a bag with ferocity  
“hey, killer” he said standing some distance away, Ian ignored him and continued to punch, a little harder if it was possible and Mickey was sure he was imagining his face  
“look Im sorry alright? I just-“  
“you just what Mick? You just had to punch a guy for what ? looking at me? What about Svetlana? Huh? Or how about Sammie, I heard she checked you out at the bar?”  
Mickey pinched his nose “what?”  
“Kevin told me”  
“yeah and I told the bitch to fuck off alright?”  
“look I get it, your jealous and its sweet , to a point? You think I don’t get jealous? But I cant just start punching people”  
Mickey looked down , biting his lip “I was afraid that you might like him back, alright” he said after a few minutes of silence  
“what? Oh my god he’s Debs age?”  
“And? Like you weren’t that young when you and me started banging”  
“that’s-“ian blushed  
He sighed, Mickey was in the wrong, he wasn’t gonna deny it or sugar coat it  
But Mickey was Mickey and at the end of the day a south side thug who knew how to solve his issue by beating the crap out of someone till the problem went away  
He stopped punching and walked near his boyfriend, putting a hand around the back of his neck so their forheads touched and he could speak quietly “ Mickey, I love you, Im not going anywhere, the only guy Im into is kinda an asshole” Mickey’s eyes darted up at him, worried  
“ but he also takes care of me when Im sick and were kinda raising a kid together, plus he has really nice legs” Mickey just laughed under his breath  
“asshole”  
“pimp” but they just looked at each other, and the feeling in Ians stomach returned  
The feeling he got whenever he thought of why he loved the hard headed raven haired gangster who smoked too much and whose finger tats said FUCK U-UP  
He sighed, he couldn’t help it he loved him “lets go home”  
Mickey smiled, “cool” but inside he was breathing a sigh of relief

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off of Cameron's boxing videos he's done I just got the idea of Ian joining the gym and that led to jealous Mickey beating up Debbies BF cause why not
> 
> supposed to follow a few months after Too Fucking Beautiful, and I know Mickey said he was gonna support Ian dancing but its Mickey, he tried


End file.
